


Bitch, please, I've got better things to do.

by pidgeonrocks



Series: MCYT fantasy au [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen, Techno is refrenced and wilbur and phil make a 'minor' appearance in the end i guess, cursed brothers go brrr, deo LEFT., deo is aged up im sorry but they're twins, eret fucked up can we all agree on that?, exhaustion mentions, fear and possibly implied abandoment problems?, implied animal death., minor injurys/blood mentions, remember how deo is super sneaky? yea hes agile i guess in this au. circus b wild, running for your life with the boys, this could be after techno dies or after his revival whichever you want it works, weapon mentions?, yea..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: [Stop wondering-- april smith and the great picture show]Deo and eret argue, they're siblings why wouldn't they?sometimes things are better left unsaid wouldn't you agree?[Authors Note. Ravengers can destroy a village of 20 in under a hour^^]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Timedeo and Eret, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, brother relationshipss
Series: MCYT fantasy au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Bitch, please, I've got better things to do.

Eret snarled at deo  
"What the fuck were you thinking?! Do you want to _kill_ yourself or some shit?!" Eret stabbed his brothers chest with a finger

Deo remained silent shifting his eyes, listening to his brothers scolds and snarls

"Well **MAYBE** it'd work-" Deo hissed through his teeth as he tensed up

Deo and eret argued for seemingly hours. Deo covered his ears very quickly his face turning pale at eret's words.

"How am i even related to you anymore?! Your so shitty! By the _gods_ i wish i wasnt **your brother!** "

"FUCK YOU ERET."  
"FUCK. YOU. YOU HARDLY EVEN KNOW ME ANYMORE!" deo screamed at the top of his lungs clearly startling eret by his sudden hostility. His lungs ached, they hurt so much by the fact of how aggressive and loud the two were shouting and screaming at each other for who knows how long.

Deo shoved past eret with a huff towards the door slamming it behind him as tears fell down his face.  
If eret hated him so much he wouldn't need to see him again! _ever._

Deo avoided his friends giving a friendly smile to people who approached him as he walked through the echoed halls of the stone castle. Hopping up into a compartment, boosting himself up with a out of place brick. Scrambling into the dark attic sliding against a wall, hugging his knees as he softly sobbed to himself.

Eret waited at the table near the front door. Tears starting to run down his face as he waited for deo to come home.

3 days.  
3 **fucking** days and deo hasnt been seen

Eret finally approached tommy  
"Have- have you seen deo?"  
"No...? I havent seen him in almost a week-"  
"Alright.." Eret sighed worry building in his chest

_**Two weeks.** _

Eret genuinely was out looking for his brother at this point. Dragged out of his thoughts as him and tubbo walked through the woods tommys shouts growing in the distance

He was led to a opening in the tree's as the moon rested high against the sky overhead.

Tommy dragged a brunette from the woods by his shirt  
_deo._  
_course its deo._

Deo tensed up as he saw eret looking away from the other a bubble of venom lacing his voice  
"Come here to fucking apologize or whatever the _fuck?_ " Deo hissed through his teeth closing his fists

Eret remained silent a sorrowful look exchanged between the two

Eret sighed  
"Look deo- _i-_ "  
" _What?_ Your gonna say how _'you didn't mean it'_ and _'how you weren't thinking'_ just like every other time?" Deo snapped a very disappointed look coming from eret as he stared at the grass.  
"I know how you apologize eret. We've stayed by each other's sides for _**21 years**_ and hey if you hate me so much that you _'wish i wasn't your brother'_ then so be it. Wont have to see me again **ever.** " A very disgusted expression contorted on the brunettes face a look of despise coming from tommy towards eret

A look of fear shot through all four of them as moans and snarls from monsters surrounded them.  
Tommy held a crossbow to his knee's his eyes darting around wildly scanning the area.  
Tubbo held a sicle in his hands, his knuckles turning white as he searched for the sounds source.  
Eret and deo both had hands on they're own weapons, eret had an axe dangling on his belt and deo drew his trident from its sheath listening to the sounds

_bone rattles,creeper hisses,zombie groans, spider snarls._

A **roar** echoed through the area causing tommy and tubbo to _flinch and slink down_ before standing tall immediately after.

" _Fuck was that?_ " Deo turned to look at tommy worry weaving at his voice  
"We'll find out i guess." Tommy said towards deo  
"Get ready to **bolt** , boys." Tommy smiled proudly awaiting for a beast to emerge from the woods

_Out huffed a large grey beast- a metal jaw clinging onto its skull_

" **Scatter!** " Tommy shouted as the group bolted hearing the monsterous roars of the ravenger behind them

" _shit shit shit shit-_ " Tommy cursed as the group sprinted away from _the hulking Stone colored monster following them_

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS A RAVENGER DOING IN SIDESTONE?!** " deo screeched to tommy in between huffs

" **FUCK IF I KNOW BUT I KNOW WE'RE LEAVING!!** " tommy shouted trying to figure out the forests borders as the group ran blindly

"C **AN WE EVEN KILL THE FUCKING THING?** " tommy shouted to tubbo  
" **YES! BUT WE'D PROBABLY DIE IN THE PROCESS OF IT** " tubbo huffed in a attempt to catch his breath

" **LOOKS LIKE WE'RE HAVING REVENGE ON A RAVENGER**!" Tommy laughed as the group split up into the woods to circle the monster

The large elephant sized beast snarled at the sight of the four another roar following as a trident ripped in and out of its rough flesh. Arrows digging themselves into the creatures neck.  
Eret and tubbo dashed around the beast laying slashes among the beasts sides before breaking into the woods again.

Blood pumped through deo's ears as he saw tommy break into a meadowy glade out of sidestone nearly collapsing into the ground from his own exhaustion  
Eret and tubbo found them nearly falling over in ache

" _Thats one hell of a way to get home isn't it.._ " Deo muttered picking up tommy and him and eret both held the boys as they walked back to blade kingdom- all of them equally petrified and exhausted as they reached the citys walls

Wilbur and phil shouted well. Something- not like deo could hear them from the adrenaline coursing its way through him as he stumbled as he attempted walk further on in the city's walls.


End file.
